


greys and reds

by snwflwr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Painter Xu Minghao, Photographer Kim Mingyu, mingyu is colorblind, what more could you want, wingman vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwflwr/pseuds/snwflwr
Summary: In a world without color, Kim Mingyu quickly learned how to adapt when using photography and videography as a medium to “express himself”. It was easy and pretty self explanatory really, he just said he preferred to use black and white.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	greys and reds

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched color rush, mono's are people that aren't able to see color from birth and a probe is a person who can make them see color. aka it's a soulmate au and i'm not sorry

In a world without color, Kim Mingyu quickly learned how to adapt when using photography and videography as a medium to “express himself”. It was easy and pretty self explanatory really, he just said he preferred to use black and white. There's a stigma behind monos and he wasn’t ready to put his career on the line as someone in the art community. people valued color too much for his liking, he saw the beauty in all the different shades of grey so why should he be judged for it?

“Will you guys be coming to my exhibition this weekend? The crowd is supposed to stay small this time so hopefully I can stick around instead of talking to all the different magazine people.” Mingyu says over his iced americano to his best friend and long running model, Vernon.

Vernon smirks while taking a sip out of his own drink, “You say that like you don’t enjoy the attention. of course though, you know I wouldn't miss it for anything. You will have to buy me a drink though because Sofia wants to come now and you know she’s going to make fun of me for being in the photos.” Mingyu let out a small laugh at the thought of Vernon getting roasted in the middle of an art gallery. 

Having Vernon was always a huge help as he could tell Mingyu things about colors so he could still enter competitions that required having colors that weren’t in his greyscale comfort zone. He often claimed that Vernon was his work partner just so he could get away with crediting Vernon as a co-editor to not raise any suspicion of Mingyu's colorblindness. 

It wasn’t that Mingyu was scared that information about his life being made public would ruin his image, it was always just any time he saw a mono say they found their probe, they would instantly be asked if they were obsessed with the person who could show them a whole world of color. Monos had an undeserved reputation of being stalkers and criminals as many who did find their probe would go crazy for their “missing piece”. 

“Ah, while we’re talking about your exhibition. Would you mind if I brought my friend? He’s an artist from china and a huge fan of yours.”

“Oh, so is he visiting Seoul or something? I would be more than happy if you brought him along though, you have a good sense of character with those kinds of people.” Mingyu was always soft with Vernon because despite him only being a year older, Vernon felt like a younger brother.

“He actually has a residency at a studio here, he’s been living in a cramped apartment for the past month and has still yet to adventure out a bit more.” 

“What kind of art does he do though? Like I’m going to assume he paints since everyone you say is an artist is actually a painter and it kills me every time you don’t bother to specify.”

“He calls it ‘modern abstract’ but to me it looks like he dipped marbles in paint and threw them at a canvas. Wait. God, please don’t tell him I said that.”

Fuck.

That’s all Mingyu could really think when he thought of the idea of someone potentially asking what he saw in abstract art when it was something he’s avoided his whole life because it genuinely hurts his head to try and look at it. It wasn’t that he disliked it, he had a strong respect for those brave enough to have a public sense of pride in their art when generally people say “Well I could do that”.

“Okay, I can see the panic in your face so don't shoot the messenger but he already knows you’re a mono.”

“Vernon seriously what the hell, how?”

“Honestly no clue but he really went hard with asking questions one day and suddenly ‘so Kim Mingyu is a mono right’. What was I going to do, tell him no? I said yes but that you weren’t too fond of the public knowing and he just continued on like he hadn’t even asked.”

Mingyu really never thought about what to do if someone completely knew about his situation as most who did know were just his friends and family, not someone who can apparently read him like a book. He didn’t know this guy, let alone how Vernon knew him as if that factor would make him feel any better. Deciding to shrug it off and focus on the exhibition, he tries to not let it get to him. 

The morning of the exhibition is a trip for the young photographer, and by trip he’s secretly debating if going for a third americano is too much or if he needs to find out if one of the people in the shared office building he spends studio time in has an xanax or if he just needs to lay down and pass out until he needs to take the subway to the pop up where he’ll bullshit an answer about artistry and pray it doesn’t end up in a prestigious magazine that his family will read to boast about his achievements. Kim Mingyu is good at something other than photography, it’s called thinking a mile a minute and telling his brain to shut the fuck up.

He calls Wonwoo thinking it’ll either be a great idea or the worst decision of his life. “Hyung, I need help”, he states plainly.

“Don’t we all, what is it this time?” Wonwoo clearly sounds unphased per usual, this isn’t a new occurrence in his life knowing Mingyu.

“You sound like you just woke up, hyung you know it’s like three in the afternoon you should really-”

“Kim Mingyu, I swear on my life, get to the point.”

“That’s my problem! My exhibition is tonight and usually I’m not worried you know, I’m fairly well off because of these things. But tonight feels different? Like I have no clue why I feel so anxious about it.” Mingyu paces around his studio as he speaks, avoiding stepping on his white backdrop so he doesn’t get footprints on the bright surface.

“Okay, for starters please sit down or at least stay still. The sound of your pacing is going to give me an aneurysm. Second, if it’s about Vernon’s friend, calm your shit.”

“It’s totally about that, wait what the fuck. How do you even know about that, Chwe that loud mouth I’m gonna-”

“Mingyu, it’s fine. Literally carry on being your cocky self tonight, nothing has changed. Good luck tonight.” Wonwoo hangs up before Mingyu can take a breath to respond, asshole. 

He’s right though, Mingyu really has nothing to worry about tonight besides not tripping over his own two feet. He sits down on the couch conveniently in his studio and takes a deep breath, feeling his hands slowly shake less. Looking over at the mirror, he sees his monotone reflection and sighs. Sometimes he forgot that color was such a huge part of people's lives, that not everyone was born into a black and white world without a clue of what a thing like “blue” is. 

“Alright, let’s do this I guess.” Hauling himself off the couch is a task as he goes about the rest of his afternoon, grabbing a pastry from the café a few blocks away from the gallery. 

Watching a team finish up the last touches on the hanging pieces always brings a certain warmth to his heart as there’s many comments of “ooo I like this one” or “this must’ve been fun to take”. Mingyu’s art was a piece of himself in all actuality, it had opened so many doors for him and he’s had the chance to meet so many amazing people like Vernon because of it. 

The gallery officially opens at 7 to the press for an initial look and the battle ground that is asking questions. An hour later is when the public is allowed in and immediately Mingyu can see Vernon peeking his shaggy head in, his sister following right behind. He pats Mingyu on the back as he greets him, trying to hype him up as always. 

Mingyu has always made a point to give a little speech at each of his exhibitions, giving some further insight to his picks of the night. He had no problem catching the attention of the crowd of people, standing at a little over six feet with “silver” hair (that’s what color Vernon told him it was), Mingyu was easy to spot especially on a stage. He takes an obligatory deep breath before raising a mic to his mouth, starting with an introduction.

“Thank you everyone for coming out tonight, all of this wouldn’t be possible without your support,” he gushes while he watches a man walk into the gallery with a mask on. Mingyu continues on with his speech while keeping his eyes trained on the rest of his audience, taking a glance at the newcomer every now and then. He’s halfway through his bit when the stranger approaches Vernon and takes his mask off, captivating Mingyu with how fluidly he moves with such a mundane act. He locks eyes with who he is assuming to be Vernon’s friend when his vision whites out and goes to a sight he’s never seen before.  
To anyone watching, Mingyu looks like he’s having a bad trip but his eyes are experiencing a full spectrum of the rainbow in full display. He’s never learned the rainbow, only what order colors appear but holy shit is it something. It becomes blinding, his eyes now blinking rapidly as he tries to process every aspect that’s sending him into sensory overload. 

A hand is placed onto Mingyu’s shoulder, a faint “are you alright” sounding in his ears before he blacks out. So much for a normal speech.

Mingyu wakes up about ten minutes later on a couch in an office conveniently in the gallery, the world is mostly back to his normal tones as he watches the last bit of color drain from his sight. He sees Vernon on his phone, looking up once he realizes Mingyu is awake.

“Wonwoo told me you were nervous but Jesus Christ dude, if you weren’t ready you shouldn’t have gone up tonight.” Vernon sounds almost angry but deep down Mingyu knows that it’s just how he sounds when he gets concerned, it’s not the first time he’s heard it.

“I’m fine, it’s fine. Vernon, where’s your friend?” Mingyu knows exactly what the situation is and wants to figure it out sooner than later, he needs to see what he saw again.

“He’s outside? I don’t know why you’re asking though, a bit random honestly.”

“Shut up, just bring him in here.” Vernon begrudgingly stands up from his seat and steps out of the room, stepping back in seconds later with a taller person in tow. Even with a mask on, Mingyu is in awe with how the man in front of him carries himself. His dark hair frames his face perfectly, his sharp eyes warming but “if looks could kill” in the right situation. He leans over and whispers into Vernon’s ear, quiet enough that Mingyu can’t hear. Before he can ask any questions, Vernon walks out of the room and the still stranger to him pulls a seat closer to the couch.

“You probably should stay laying down for now,” his words come out clearly with strongly accented Korean. “Minghao, I’m assuming Vernon never actually told you my name.” He reaches his hand out and Mingyu slowly shakes it.

“You’re my probe, aren’t you?” Mingyu is still trying to wrap his head around who the person in front of him is or could be, let alone the fact that out of billions of people in the world, the one by his side can make him see color.

“I’m assuming so, judging on what happened earlier. How are you feeling?” For someone he has only known for a few minutes, Mingyu feels like there’s genuine concern in his voice.

“My head doesn’t hurt anymore so I guess that’s a good sign. Can…can you take your mask off again?” Mingyu’s voice is almost pleading as it comes out in a whisper.

Minghao lets out a soft laugh and Mingyu swears it’s the purest thing he’s ever heard. “As much as I’d like to teach you all the colors right now, I don’t think color rushing twice in an hour is good for you.” This is when Mingyu realizes the thumb softly brushing his hand, just barely touching. He sits and watches the slow motions of the other and looks up to lock eyes.

“I’m willing to wait.” Creases form in the corners of Minghao’s eyes, what could be assumed to be a smile on his face. He nods a silent agreement before Vernon comes back into the room.

“Hey, people are wondering if you’re gonna come back out. I’m not your agent or anything but we can send people home if you want.” Good ol’ Vernon, taking care of the small things. 

Minghao helps Mingyu off of the couch, despite how much he enjoyed the comfort of the warm, squishy seat. He brushes the wrinkles in his shirt and looks up, giving a look that says he’s ready to go back out.

When people ask about what happened, he just simply says it was a dizzy spell but he’s fine now. No one really questions it too as his natural charisma takes over the not exactly far off excuse. Minghao follows shortly behind as Mingyu walks through the gallery, looking at the photos on the wall but also keeping an eye on the man he’s just met.

“You know, you’re free to walk around by yourself. I’d hate for you to feel like you need to keep watch on me.” Mingyu suggests after a group of journalists ask him a few questions.

“I’m aware, but I would also like it if you could show me around. Let me pick your brain a bit, tell me about the world of the oh so talented Kim Mingyu.” If it wasn’t for the slight tone of endearment, Mingyu would’ve thought he was being mocked, most would. Instead, his heart felt warm as he got to tell the personal stories behind every picture.

Minghao stays once the gallery closes, Mingyu had felt like only then could he tell the proper story for every picture. The last and largest picture in the gallery is a self portrait taken in Mingyu’s studio. He sits upon a stool in a basic white dress shirt and black slacks, his feet raised up as if to avoid stepping on the flowers that are scattered on the floor around him. Like nearly all of the pictures in the gallery, this one is also in black and white.

“You look comfortable,” Minghao states very simply. Mingyu likes how straightforward he is.

“That’s how I wanted it to seem. Even though I can't see the colors of the flowers, I can still appreciate their beauty. Like the smell of lavender is known to be calming, I can know and love that aspect even if I can’t see what shade of purple it is. Sure my life might be a little too simple for some, but I think it’s all just about having a positive outlook.” When Mingyu goes to look over at Minghao, he sees that he’s been looking at him intently this entire time. He won’t lie, it makes him a little shy to show that side of him.

“Would you ever like to see the colors of those flowers? I know you said we all focus too much on it but I think we should all learn how to appreciate the beauty of how colorful life can be. That’s what I’ve always loved about painting, we tend to know the colors outside of the names just attached to them. There can be emotion in anything you want, you just have to feel it.”

“That’s pretty deep Hao, but yes take him on a date.” Vernon chimes in. “Just so you all know, the gallery wants us out but you’re more than welcome to go elsewhere to continue this conversation,” he says with a wink. He can’t complain when he earns a slap on the shoulder, he kinda deserved it.

Mingyu ends up sleeping on the bed at Minghao’s apartment, the other taking a roll out mattress and sleeping next to the bed. It surprises him when he wakes up to the smell of coffee in the morning, the scent filling the entire cramped apartment. Walking out of the bedroom, he comes to face a maskless Minghao, colors rushing to his head. Minghao drops the bag of coffee in his hands to run to Mingyu, placing his hands on both sides of his face. He helps Mingyu gently lower himself to the ground, keeping his hands on his arms.

“God, I’m so sorry. Mingyu come on, focus on the ground, take some deep breaths. You’re gonna be fine, I know it’s a lot.” Mingyu lets Minghao guide his breathing. His brain stops when he looks up into Minghao’s eyes. His hands find their way to his face and he examines all of the small details.

“What is the color of your eyes? I know it’s probably brown just statistically speaking but god, they’re beautiful.” Mingyu’s thumbs brush over his cheekbones, completely disregarding the fact that he had only met this person less than a day ago.

“Some call it chocolate, mocha, maybe umber. Most do just say brown. How’s your head?”

“I probably can’t stand up too quickly but I’d also be totally okay if I could just sit here and look at things you know.” Mingyu is definitely dazed as he looks around the apartment, trying to take in the mass amounts of color in such a small room. Minghao is cleaning up the spilled coffee when Mingyu points to a plant hanging from the ceiling, “that’s green, right?”

“Yeah, it is. I don’t think I need to teach you any colors it seems.” Mingyu laughs and goes on to say about how he has the colors of most things in nature memorized so he doesn’t instantly give himself away as a mono to others. Minghao sits back down next to Mingyu, two mugs in hand. “I’d like to show you my studio some day, maybe after you get used to the color rushes because it might be a little much if you stepped in there now.”

“I’d love that.” 

The two sit in silence, Mingyu processing the tattoos that stamp Minghao’s skin as his long sleeves ride up. He decides the lotus flower below his thumb on his wrist is his favorite, the fine lines looking like they were meant to be there. “What is this color?”  
“Scarlet red. I have another one on the other side that’s blue.” He lifts up his hands to show them next to each other.

“They’re beautiful.” He looks to Minghao for approval before he grabs his wrist to run his fingers over the ink. Of course it doesn’t feel like anything besides the smooth texture of his skin, but Mingyu feels like the act alone could bring him back to Earth from anything.

Over the next few months, Mingyu begins to learn things like just how bright and obnoxious neon lights can be and how the bag of clothes that Vernon was taking to donate had such vivid hues. Minghao would answer any questions he had about how colors worked and would bullshit an answer if he didn’t know just so he could see how Mingyu’s face would light up. They never dared to talk about the stereotype around monos being obsessed with color once they got a glimpse as Mingyu had already accepted a gray reality for so long.

The first time Mingyu visits Minghao’s studio, Minghao meets him with a mask on and a blindfold in hand. He guides Mingyu through the studio, making sure he doesn’t step on any canvas or paint. When the blindfold is taken off, Mingyu can see all of the paintings in his usual grays. Even without color, Mingyu is fascinated by all of the different textures of the paint and how some parts look like small valleys and hills. Some paintings have coherent shapes taking the form of flowers, animals, and sometimes people.

“Would you like to see it all?”

Mingyu can hardly whisper a “please” that contains his excitement. Minghao takes off his mask and gives Mingyu a second to adjust before he turns him back around to face the paintings. 

Breathless as he makes his way over to a painting with bright yellow, he runs his hands over the paint. The bumps and ridges would’ve felt the same without color but seeing how they all blend together is an experience in itself. Making his way back to Minghao, there’s tears in his eyes.

“Thank you so much.” He envelopes Minghao in a hug, his body blanketing the other. Minghao has a wide smile on his face as he runs his hands through Mingyu’s hair. It’s like throwing a kid in a candy store once Minghao brings out paints for Mingyu to mess around with.

The day before, Minghao had spent time constructing a huge canvas and buying paints. He had noticed that Mingyu frequently gravitated towards red when he could see it so he had made sure to stock up on many different shades.

“How do I even start? What if I mess it up and it looks nothing like what you can do?” Mingyu’s voice is laced with worry as he just wants to impress the painter.

“Hold out your hand,” Minghao says as he pops open a bottle of acrylic paint and squeezes a dollop onto Mingyu’s hand. “Now just, put it wherever. There’s literally no way to mess this up, don’t overthink it, just feel.”  
Mingyu looks him straight in the eyes before slapping the blank canvas in front of him, paint splattering around his handprint. He drags his hand down, making the bright red look like a crime scene. Eventually Minghao joins in, their lines overlapping as they bump into each other. Both of their clothes have become a mess as soon as they finish the painting in front of them, their laughter filling the room the second they realize they’re both wearing white. 

Mingyu is feeling mischievous when he smears light blue paint across Minghao’s jaw, not expecting him to immediately return the favor by putting a yellow handprint across his neck. Minghao goes to pull him closer, causing the both of them to fall onto the floor with the multiple rugs softening the blow. Mingyu lands with his knees on either side of Minghao and his hands right beside his head, a compromising position to say the least. He helps Minghao sit up, his hands falling on his waist as he sits in between his legs. He feels eyes scan his face, the rich brown of them examining the structure before meeting his own.

“Kiss me,” Minghao says with any ounce of confidence he had left in his erratic heart. Mingyu doesn’t hesitate to act, one hand softly going up to the back of Minghao’s head with his fingers threading through the long hairs. 

Mingyu doesn’t want to sound overly sappy and say the kissing Minghao felt like fireworks and he could trade it for any color rush in the world, but he’s pretty damn close to doing just that. He kisses down his neck, taking the time to form a bruise right below the paint streak on his jaw. He’s had and given his fair share of hickeys from past one night stands, though never has he been able to see the color contrast of the bright purplish red splotches against skin. The sight just urges him to place more going down to Minghao’s collar bones that are exposed due to his loose fitting shirt.

“Ah, let’s not get too carried away, we still have to take the subway home.” Minghao gently tugs Mingyu and places a swift kiss on the tip of his nose. Mingyu adores the blush across his face as they think about people staring at them while they have no other care in the world besides each other. 

“Would you mind if I took pictures of you?” Mingyu is nervous to ask, feeling like it might be strongly inappropriate to document such a vulnerable moment.

Minghao is quick to pose which brings a smile to Mingyu’s face. “Let me be your muse.”

Taking pictures in color had been a very welcome change, being able to see how someone like Minghao looked absolutely stunning with the sun peaking through the curtains of the studio. His slender fingers resting on his shoulder as he laid in the sun rays was a sight to see and there’s no way a picture would fully capture it but god would he try.

“How do they look?” Minghao sits up so he can see the previews through the small screen on the camera, taken back by how good they had turned out with minimal preparation. “God, Mingyu you gotta do something with these. I’m not just saying that because I’m in them but these are amazing!”

His enthusiasm almost makes Mingyu have heart palpitations as he tries to use his brain cells to come up with a response. “You’d be okay with that? Are they not too revealing?”

“A little but it’s nothing an art community that has nude models can’t look over.” Well, he can’t disagree with that. He makes a mental note to upload the pictures to his computer in the morning as he suggests that they get some food and head home.

The thought of a domestic life used to scare Mingyu, the idea of committing himself to one person and taking care of their needs when he could hardly take care of himself was never a real inkling in his brain. Minghao just brought it naturally to him though, their nights shared together over tea or a far too greasy pizza was something Mingyu never would want to let go of. Mingyu had eventually become used to color, his dreams appearing in bright hues that would blur into his reality when he would wake up next to who is practically his soulmate.

But like the color rushes at first, some things are temporary. They can fade into any gray you can imagine as if a whole spectrum color never existed.

“Kim Mingyu, Obsessive Mono?” is a headline across some major SNS apps as someone had leaked the news about his private life. The articles take a deep dive that reveal that someone had heard the exchange between Mingyu and Minghao the night they met and was “showing concern” of how much Mingyu had released with his photography that included Minghao. Drama channels on YouTube somehow pick up on the story and to say Mingyu hasn’t been sent links is an understatement. 

Mingyu was sitting in bed alone as Minghao had been in Busan for a collective gallery event and had yet to hear the news as there were no messages from him about it. He feels cold as he opens the first link attached to Vernon’s “have you seen this?”

“I’m just saying, if he is so concerned about his public image, then why is he so open about being a mono. Clearly the other man in the pictures is his probe so isn’t he just putting him in danger since, you know, mono’s tend to attach themselves to their probe so they can never leave them.”

“I have now,” he quickly sends to Vernon. Opening up the phone app, he clicks on Minghao’s contact. The phone rings for a second before he hangs up. Maybe people are right, Mingyu finds himself acting differently when Minghao isn’t around, the greys have started to feel lonely and he begins to miss color more frequently if he doesn’t get to see it. Lost in his own silent thoughts, Mingyu doesn’t realize the three missed calls from Minghao initially until a text comes through.

From: hao [3:46]  
Mingyu, please pick up the phone. You’re worrying me.

He goes to call him back when his screen changes to an incoming call making him pause for a second before answering.

“Fucking hell Mingyu, I was scared for a second there. How are you doing?” Minghao’s voice is clearly exhausted and sounds like he had been crying.

“What if they’re not wrong? What if I’ve just controlled it for now and it’s just waiting to-”

“Please just stop there, please Mingyu. None of that is going to happen okay? I have felt nothing but loved when I’m with you and nothing could change that. I’m sorry I can’t be there right now but we’ll figure everything out together. Alright?” Mingyu has to choke back a sob so he doesn’t worry Minghao even further. He makes a little noise so he knows that he’s listening and is still there. “I come back in two days but if you need anything, please call me and I can cancel the rest of my trip no questions asked.”

“Hao?” Mingyu wipes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. “Thank you for being you, I love you so much.” Mingyu hears a small gasp on the other side of the phone and he lets out a little laugh.

“God damn it, I wish I was there so I could kiss your dumb face. I love you too, Mingyu. Now get some sleep and I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

Mingyu wishes he could sleep. Because even though Minghao says he’s okay with their relationship and the aspects of it, he worries about the future for the both of them. Clearly their “status” in the world wasn't the most lowkey since something like this had been blown up into such a large scale. He’s never felt a reassurance stronger than Minghao but sometimes the internal doubts cloud reason.

By the time Minghao returns home, Mingyu is sporting some light dark under eyes from the lack of sleep.

“Let’s take a nap yeah? The train ride back was exhausting.” Mingyu knows that Minghao is just trying to get him to sleep but the aches in his body are too loud for him to say no. 

As they lie in bed together, Mingyu presses his forehead against the base of Minghao’s neck, his nose in line with his spine. “Thank you for coming back.” The words barely come out as a whisper, just audible enough.

“I never thought about not coming back.” A soft reply comes and Mingyu can’t deny the tears in his eyes. Minghao turns around to face Mingyu, his hand stroking his cheek, wiping tears as they fall. “I may be able to see colors without you, but being able to share them with you feels like an entire new world on it’s own. So many people at that fancy gallery had told me that my most recent work seemed to hold more positivity and it’s all because of you. We just make each other better, you know? I loved you when you asked me what color my eyes were even though you knew brown was the answer and I’ll love you even if you end up knowing colors better than I do.”

Mingyu hates corny things, it makes him cringe. But Minghao, a heaven sent sap, was right in front of him and he could never feel more love in his heart.

“I love you and I love saying that.” Minghao laughs at the sweet words.

“I love hearing it, say it again.”

“You smug fucker, now I won’t.” Mingyu pouts as Minghao’s jaw drops dramatically. “I love you, Xu Minghao. From now until we’re old and wrinkly.”

“I won’t wrinkle, I won’t allow it. This beauty is forever.” It’s Mingyu’s turn to be the “shocked” one as Minghao lets out a giggle. “I love you too, Kim Mingyu. From now and always.”


End file.
